


Kokichi is a Monster Fucker

by RainbowAether



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Double Anal Penetration, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naga, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shuichi is a naga and has two dicks, Strangers to Lovers, Top Saihara Shuichi, some aftercare, some rape/non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAether/pseuds/RainbowAether
Summary: Kokichi ends up entrapped in a naga's den in the middle of a breeding season
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 239





	Kokichi is a Monster Fucker

**Author's Note:**

> FBI man I swear I don't wanna fuck a snake; I just wanna write my double dicked naga fic.

"What are you doing here?" Kokichi uselessly struggled against the naga's tight grip around his body, he pulled a knife out of the side; He raised and prepared to stab the naga, only for a pale hand to swiftly snatch it and throw it into the darkness of its den. "Let me go! You keep killing people in my village!" the small boy yelled out, hoping the creature would somehow accept his plea. "Can you stop struggling, can I at least try to explain myself?," the naga brought the tip of its tail to Kokichi's throat, threatening to tighten. 

Kokichi soon stopped struggling as he realized just how much of a losing situation he was in, nearly his entire body tied up. "Y-You're gonna eat me you monster!," the naga sighed out, "I have a name you know, it's Shuichi". "I don't care! You're gonna kill me right, get it over with!," Kokichi spoke trying his best to stay composed. Shuichi leaned up against the cold wall, holding the boy in his dark cyan lower body, pulling him up to try and make eye contact. 

"Look your village people came into my area and picked a fight with me, it's not like they stood a chance and I need food too," Shuichi's attempt to calm Kokichi down only resulted in more panic, "Then you are gonna eat me! Otherwise, you would have let me go!". "Look I won't eat you; I don't need more bodies piling up anyways, But I can't let you go either," Kokichi seemed to stop struggling as his mouth stayed open, "If I let you go, you'll tell everyone where I live and then I'm certainly done for". "I have a different problem anyway," Kokichi tilted his head, fear now replaced with morbid intrigue, "What's that?". 

"Alright, before we go any farther, I need to know who you are. What's your name?," Kokichi smiled happily despite the situation, "I'm Kokichi, my people sent me out since I was too annoying! So, tell me!". "Look I'm in my breeding season, I have to mate with something and everyone else in my species is dead around here," Shuichi expected the boy's smile to fade away at the realization, only to get a completely different kind of reaction. 

"Oh? Are you gonna take advantage of little old me?," the naga only seemed more confused, yet loosened his grip to removing his clothing only for Kokichi to put up no fight. "Y-Yeah sure," suddenly feeling awkward both at the strange comment and at how his cocks seemed to enjoy the strange boy. He pushed Kokichi to the ground, partially untangling the boy, now only having one loop around his lithe body and propping his lower body up with his tail. 

Kokichi seemed completely unfazed, if not excited at the idea of becoming the naga's new toy. Kokichi was flipped onto his stomach, ass pushed up as he tightly hugged part of Shuichi's tail, but unable to escape the current situation. By this point Shuichi could feel the nearly unbearable heat growing in him, he brought his hand to the growing slit, gently rubbing and stimulating it as his two cocks rose. Kokichi turned his head around, admiring the sight, the small bumps adoring most of the lengths, leading up to the tip, the bright color of flesh contrasting to Shuichi's tail. 

The naga brought his attention back to the tied-up boy, examining his exposed ass. Now becomingiincreasinglyyg aware of just how strange everything about this was, he examined Kokichi's entrance, the smaller boy's leg tapping against the ground in excitement. Shuichi looks notice of an aloe vera plant, cracking off a segment before lathering the cold fluid onto the two of them, lightly teasing Kokichi's hole in the process. Shuichi scooped out a handful of the gel, lathering each of his dicks as he audibly groaned out from the frustration of his breeding season. 

He pulled himself forward, resting his hand on Kokichi's waist, positioning one of his cocks with the other hand; The human taking advantage of the naga's hesitancy, gently nudging the tip, "Wow Shuichi, you weren't lying were you?," childishly laughing when Shuichi when he closed his eyes and bent over at the light touch. "What's a scary naga like you gonna do to me when you're finished?," he spoke in a mocking tone as Shuichi grew increasingly frustrated. 

Shuichi did his best to ignore the comment, he experimentally started pushing his cock into Kokichi, leaving his other one's only stimulation to be rubbing against Kokichi's body. The naga bit his lip down as he forced himself into Kokichi's ass, with him tightly hugging Shuichi's tail. Eventually pushing as much of the cock as he could, he let out his breath, finally receiving any kind of sexual relief; Yet his body still craved more. "I... Haven't thought that far ahead, I'm sure it'll work out," Shuichi always hated wanting things to "just work put" but it wasn't like that mattered once he had already started. 

Kokichi wanted to reply with another comment to annoying the naga, only to be stopped as his body adjusted at the sudden intrusion. Shuichi didn't wait for any kind of response, only to instead shallowly thrust into the boy, slowing removing more of himself to pound harder each time. Kokichi attempted to hide just how much the naga was undoing him, covering his mouth to stop any involuntary moans from escaping his lungs. Shuichi's thrusts were only less tolerable as the distinctive bumps of the cock rubbing his insides. The naga's tight grip around him loosened Shuichi's strength instead used for ramming Kokichi, trapped between a cock and a tail. Shuichi's grunts echoed throughout as he used the smaller boy as just a glorified hole. 

"Sh-Shuichi- Slow down!," Kokichi whined, putting his hand to the floor, resting his body on the naga's tail, trying to relax with length. Shuichi only seemed to double down, his free cock twitching at the lack of pleasure, rubbing between Kokichi's cheeks. He knew adding a second cock to the already tight fit wouldn't work at the moment, instead of bending himself over and hold Kokichi in place at his stomach; Desperately trying to escape all the growing lust pilling on top of his already cloudy awareness. 

Kokichi on the other hand was attempting to hide his smile as he was fucked silly, his cock rubbing between his body and the scaly tail beneath him. Hearing the naga above him try to keep his composure with his animalistic tendencies was music to his ears. How long had he craved an encounter like this? He just couldn't wait for what the naga would do next! 

Eventually letting his body go completely limp, Shuichi free to do as he pleased. Frantically trying to speed up, only wasting his energy as he rested his torso on Kokichi, even more sexually frustrated than before. Kokichi rolled his eyes in disappointment and huffed in frustration as Shuichi pushed himself off the human. "Come on, do something more Shuichi!," attempting to agitate the naga, yet he didn't seem to pay any attention, simply expecting for Shuichi to give up as he started to pull out of him; Only to make an audible sound as he felt the tip of Shuichi's other cock nudge his already filled ass. Slipping into him, Kokichi trembling, and still attempting to not tense up. 

Shuichi eventually forced both of his cocks in, making Kokichi whimper for more with every sting of pain. Shuichi brought his hands onto Kokichi's shoulders, forcing him to stay in place as he pushed deeper. Once the naga's cocks had been completely buried into him quickly returning to thrusting into him with a reinvigorated energy, Kokichi let himself wantonly moan without care. Shuichi desperately grunting and moaning above him, only focused on the searing heat growing in his body. 

Shuichi bent himself over Kokichi again, tightly hugging him. Nipping the boy's neck, creating small blemishes on the pale skin, attempting to use the position for any more of his selfish pleasure with the boy. Kokichi attempted to give no mind to any of Shuichi's attempts as they mixed into a flood of biting, thrusting, and moaning, refusing to give in for his enjoyment of toying with the desperate naga. His composure slowly started to break as the harsh treatment continued, his hands balling into fists as Shuichi's fingernails dug into his sides. 

Kokichi soon only felt his body being ravaged by Shuichi's animalistic behavior, unable to slur out any phrases of either insults or praise; But Shuichi seemed to take every one of his moans as latter as precum dripped from the boy's cock. The human gave no warning as his cum splattered beneath him, Shuichi undeterred to let that get in the way for himself. 

Kokichi's entire body soon went limp, letting the naga have his way as if he was nothing more than a cock sleave, only being able to desperately ask for more amongst all the sound. Eventually, Shuichi couldn't take it anymore, thrusts becoming erratic and compulsory. He submerged himself one last time, an excessive amount of cum filling the already overstimulated Kokichi. 

Shuichi slowly pulled out, cum dripping out of the abused hole; He practically fell to the ground, only hearing his panting for air. Kokichi slumped against the ground, not bothering to move, already feeling bruises from where Shuichi had held him and aware of how sore his entire body would soon be. The two let themselves lay off the cold ground, now a refreshing feel to their hot bodies. 

Shuichi slowly felt himself drifting off, only for his eyes to shot open as Kokichi climbed on top of him. "You have to take care of me now!," Kokichi said matter-of-factly, "Wh-- What are you talking about?," Shuichi slowly moved up the wall, Kokichi sitting on the thick base of his tail. "Look, if you let me leave, then I might tell everyone where you live, ya know? And you said you wouldn't kill me, that means you're taking care of me now!," even if he was pretty sure Kokichi was lying, he decided to entertain the strange boy. 

"Alright, alright, what do you want from me?" expecting another strange statement of blackmail. "I wanna cuddle with you! We're mates now!," Shuichi let out a noise of confusion, "Nagas don't have mates you know". Kokichi pouted, "So, are you saying I'm just some pump and dump?" crocodile tears welling up in his eyes. "I mean I guess we can be 'mates'," Kokichi immediately changed to being overjoyed, "I just need some sleep," Shuichi slinked back to the ground; Kokichi quickly plopping himself next to him, the naga brought his tail up to themselves, creating a makeshift bed and pillow as they drifted off. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, yeah Kokichi 100% went out to get fucked by a monster.


End file.
